Paramount to a good golf game is developing and maintaining a good golf swing. The swing should be completed in one smooth, fluid motion. This is not easily accomplished. Many golfers have quick, jerky movements or take the backswing up too quickly, resulting in a loss of control of the direction of the ball as well as a loss in distance. In an attempt to correct these bad habits, golf instructors will advise their students to slow down their backswing and mindfully focus on creating a fluid movement from the backswing to the downswing and finally the follow through. Unfortunately, it is simply hard for people to “feel” their own swing and develop the muscle memory needed to consistently produce a smooth swing.